


The Perfect Distraction

by Emejig16



Series: Mindless Fluff [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil distracts Dan while he’s editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Distraction

Dan was hunched over the computer trying to finish his editing. The video was already four days late and he wasn’t looking at extending that any further. He just really wanted to get this video finished and out of the way, so that he could focus on other things; But after two and a half hours of having to listen to his own voice and look at his stupid face, he knew this was going to take him a lot longer than expected.

Dan took off his headphones, groaning faintly, as he rubbed his eyes. He could already feel a headache coming from staring at the bright screen for so long. He could also feel his wrist starting to cramp up, but still he continued on. He put his headphones back on and got back to work. He then vowed to himself that he would not sleep until this video had been exported.

Back in the lounge, while Dan was slaving over his video, Phil was on his laptop, replying to some people on twitter. He was enjoying all of the funny things his followers we’re saying. He was scrolling along when he found something that he knew Dan would find  _hilarious_.

He turned to show Dan, only realize that he wasn’t there with him. Phil sighed and went back to scrolling along. He felt his mood lower and all of sudden, he didn’t seem so interested in twitter. Phil set his laptop aside and brought his knees to his chest. He hadn’t even realized how lonely he felt until now. Maybe this was how Dan felt while he was away on holiday, but he supposed it was a little different because he knew Dan was still in the flat.

Craving affection,  _Dan’s_  affection, Phil got up from his position on the couch to go find Dan. He could’ve sworn he remembered Dan saying something about editing a video, so he decided he’d go and stop by the office just to see him.

When he got to the office he knocked lightly on the door before slowly opening it. He peered his head in, to find Dan with his eyes fixed to the screen. He quietly walked up behind him and draped his arms over his shoulder, resting his chin on his head. He stayed like this, quietly watching as Dan, cut, overlapped and put in text. He didn’t mind watching Dan edit. In fact, as long as he was with him he didn’t care what they were doing. They could be watching paint dry for all he cared.

Dan peeled his hands away from his computer and placed them into Phil’s dangling ones. He smiled to himself and nuzzled into his touch. He inhaled his distinct smell, and closed his eyes, savoring the moment of serenity, forgetting about the daunting task he’d yet to finish. He’d gotten so lost in his mini relaxation world that he hadn’t even felt Phil remove his headphones or sit on his lap.

“Hey there sunshine.” Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil.

“Hi bear.” He said, softly kissing his cheek. “How’s editing coming along?”

Dan sighed. “Not so good, it’s taking forever.” Dan said.

“Maybe you should take a break.” Phil said playing with a strand of Dan’s hair.

“I’d love to Phil, but this video is already super late and I really have to get this finis-” Dan started.

Phil placed his finger over Dan’s lip. “I think you really need to take your mind off of all of this. You look stressed. I can help you out with that.” Phil said suggestively. 

Dan snickered. “Phil you know I have to get this done, because-

Phil cut him off by kissing tenderly, his plump lips pressing lightly, yet firmly, against Dan’s, gliding gently along them.

Dan pulled away from Phil, and rolled his eyes playfully. "I’m never going to get this video done with you around, but I don’t think I care very much.” Dan said, giving into Phil.

“That’s the spirit.” Phil said already leaning back in for another kiss.

Dan reciprocated back with a bit more intensity and interest than the first time, playfully nibbling on his tongue, as he ran his finger along he dip in his back. Dan pulled away.

“What are we going to do?” Dan asked, still stroking his back.

Phil pondered over it for a moment. “I know!” he exclaimed, hopping off of Dan’s lap.

Dan got up from his chair and took one last look at his video. He’ll finish editing it later. How much difference would one more day make? The video was already late. He saved what he’d done so far and exited out of the program. 

On his way out of the office, he intercepted Phil who was carrying his duvet and other blankets. 

“Hey bear, could you grab a couple of pillows, and meet me in the lounge?” Phil asked.

“Sure!” Dan said. 

Dan grabbed a few pillows and went back to the lounge. He chuckled when it finally hit him what Phil was planning. He walked in just as Phil was draping the blankets over the couch and chairs.

“Ta-da!” Phil exclaimed. “What do you think?”

Dan placed the pillows down and wrapped his arms around Phil. He pecked him on the forehead. “I love it. Now, what movie are we going to watch from our fort?" 

"How about Tangled?” Phil asked hoping the answer would be yes.

“Only if we get to watch Aladdin afterwards.” Dan said swaying a bit.

“Deal.” Phil said.

Dan let go of Phil to go put the movie in, and set up the pillows and remaining blankets, while Phil went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and grab some snacks.

Once the couple had finished doing all preparations they snuggled up in their fort. Phil was sitting in between Dan’s legs, resting his back against Dan’s chest, savoring his warmth. He’d wrapped his arms around his waist, making him feel more secure. He loved being in Dan’s arms. It was just the way they snaked around his body, pulling him closer to him and keeping him there, never to fully float away no matter how far he drifted. 

Phil peeked up at Dan, only to find he was looking at him. 

“You’re not paying attention to the movie.” Phil teased softly.

“How can I when you’re right here with all your gorgeousness?” Dan questioned, sliding his hand into Phil’s. “It’s distracting.”

Phil felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away shyly. 

Dan freed one of his hands and turned Phil’s face back towards his.

“Stop being so adorable.” Dan said with a smile.

“Only when you do, so never.” Phil said kissing Dan on the bottom of his chin.

Dan leant over and captured Phil’s lips, kissing him passionately. Phil pulled away to switch positions, so now he was facing Dan. 

Phil reattached his lips to Dan’s, pushing him onto his back. He felt Dan’s tongue caress his lower lip and without thought he let him enter his mouth, his hands almost hesitantly stroked across his back and, yet it was controlled and lustful. 

Dan pulled away and rested his forehead onto Phil’s, gazing deeply into Phil’s vibrant eyes with a small smile. Phil giggled lightly, brushing Dan’s fringe out of his eyes, and suddenly, the movie just wasn’t important.

It was soon to be forgotten, along with all intentions of editing, or doing anything else tonight for that matter. As thoughts of watching the movie in the background faded, and other things to do with each other came to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mindless fluff series is just basically a collection of my short and sweet fluffy fics. None of them are related, aside from the fact that they are all sweet little moments.


End file.
